1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method and a program, particularly to an information processing apparatus and method and a program which can retrieve desired contents easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, contents are retrieved based on keywords.
For example, JP-A-2005-115790 (Patent Reference 1) discloses a technique in which broadcast programs are displayed, keywords relating to the displayed broadcast programs are extracted, contents such as Web pages are retrieved from a list of the extracted keywords based on the keywords selected by a user, and predetermined contents obtained as the search result are displayed.